Brackenstar's Destiny
This story ties up with Thistleleaf's Mistake and Rosefur's Story. Allegiances: Kittypets : Leader: Chestnut - big fluffy pointed brown tom with blue eyes. : Senior Show-cats: Fin - fluffy gray and white tom. Lila - silver tabby she-cat. Nursing Chestnut's kits. Midnight - black and white she-cat. Nursing Fin's kits. : Kits: Tuft - big fluffy gray white white tabby tom. Son of Midnight and Fin. Frosty - white she-cat with black points and blue eyes. Daughter of Chestnut and Lila. Tomas - dark gray tom with paler spots. Son of Chestnut and Lila. Cheddar - ginger tabby tom with a paler underside. Mother unknown; former stray. Paprika - sandy she-cat with flame colored points. Mother unknown; former stray. Prologue Note:I'm probably going to rewrite most of this part. i'll do it when i feel like it : "Chin up!" : "Hold your tail right! Not that way! This way!" : "Put your paws down!" : A gray tabby she-cat green eyes blazed with pride as she nagged her kits about. Frosty looked around, today was the first day of showcat training and she hated it with all her heart. Her brother, Tomson, sat with the toms who were being taught by they're father, Chestnut, with Tomson sat Tuft. : Over where Frosty sat, she was all alone with her mother screaming in her face. Frosty sighed and looked at her paws, which were black, her mother said that she would be a prize winner with her pelt color, white with black points was very loved clearly. : She jumped at a noise, mewing!? She ran over to the door. her mother yowling to her behind her, and jumped out a window which was thankfully open and landed outside. In front of her lay a box. She slowly edged her way to it and opened it up. : Inside were two small kits, a ginger tabby tom and his pale sister. She gasped. "Dad!" she yowled and a moment later a brown tom with darker points came out the window. He looked at the box and soon the other cats came out. : "Let's bring them in." Frosty mewed picking up the she-kit in her jaws. Chestnut picked the tom up and they leaped back into the house. "Who's going to take care of them?" asked Tomson. A black and white she-cat crept forward. : "I will." she mewed eyeing the kits fondly. That was Midnight, she was the mother to Tuft, her mate was Fin. Her other kits had died and she wanted new ones to help the pain ease. Chestnut nodded. "You may take care of the kits Midnight." : Two moons have passed since then, and the kits had names, the she-cat is Paprika and the tom is Cheddar. Cheddar woke up, the only one awake, and the first to see the food bowl, with no one else in it. He got up and started to creep over to it his mouth watering at the scent. : When the gray and white Tuft leaped on him. Cheddar yowled, Tuft glared down at him. "Guess you have to be faster next time." Tuft sneered and padded to the food bowls. Paprika walked over him, after Tuft. He squeaked, she was heavier then him now! : "Hey, are you okay?" asked the other kit, Frosty, she was always nicer then the other kits. "Yeah." he got to his paws and glared at Paprika and Tuft. Frosty perked. "Follow me." she mewed whisking her tail for him to follow. He did so, scared he'd make her upset if he didn't. : They climbed to the top level of the house. "What are we doing?" he asked looking around. "Chestnut told us to never ever come up here." Cheddar warned her. She flicked her black tail. "We'll be fine, I've done it before." she assured him and pushed on. : They walked on some more and stopped at a window, it was open. "This ones always open and I like to slip out every now and then." Frosty mewed and pushed her way through the window and fell onto the ground below. : Cheddar didn't like the feel about it but followed her. He landed on some grass, all there was were Housefolk nests and a few trees and grass. Cheddar opened his mouth to say something when a bout of barking started and a huge dog ran over. "Run!" Frosty yowled and they ran back to the house. : Cheddar jumped out of the way as the beast ran to him, it spun and grabbed Frosty in it's jaws and swung her around she screamed and fell limp. Cheddar screamed and out of no where, Chestnut sprang onto the dog and slashed it's face. : It howled in pain and backed away. Chestnut grabbed Frosty and pushed Cheddar back into the house with a paw. They climbed through the window and were in the main room again. All the cats started at Frosty in horror. : "You did this!" Frosty's mother, Lila, yowled at Cheddar. Midnight swiped his face. "It's your fault she went out there!" Cheddar was taken back by their words, Frosty made him go out, He didn't want to but he didn't want to make her sad. : "But- I.. I didn't.." he began. Fin stepped in front of him. "Enough! Cheddar is still young, he's done nothing wrong, at lest if he did he's learned now." he growled. Midnight looked outraged, along with Chestnut. He grabbed Fin and pulled him outside, Midnight picked Cheddar up her jaws tightly around his throat. : She followed Chestnut, and the other full grown cats went out to watch. Midnight sat Cheddar down and held his tail with a paw. Chestnut began attacking Fin, he swiped his face, ranked his claws through his gray nad white fur, and sank his teeth into his neck. : Cheddar tried to scream at the sight but he was too shocked. Everything turned from kits having a fun adventure to killing a cat so fast. Chestnut threw Fin's body over to the dog who hadn't left and was just watching the cats fight. : The dog padded forward and began to... eat him. Cheddar tried to look away from the scene of the cat who was like his father was eaten, but Midnight held his head in placed and he couldn't seem to close his eyes it was just too... unreal. : Chestnut then turned to him and slashed his ear. Pain flew through him and he saw his eartip laying on the ground. He started to breath very quick breaths and blood started to stream down his face. The cats then forced him back inside the house, not even looking back at their dead friend, not even Midnight. : Tuft padded over to Midnight. "Where's dad?" he asked tipping his head aside. Midnight narrowed her eyes. "He's left us for a nicer she-cat, and a better son, he said." she mewed to him. Tuft looked more hurt then he'd ever seen. "He said that?" he blinked and padded back to his nest and looked troubled. : "Get in your nest runt." Midnight snarled at Cheddar and pushed him with a paw. Cheddar made his way to his nest with Tuft and Paprika. "No, that's your nest now." Midnight stopped him and pointed at a litterbox. "What?" Cheddar nearly screamed. : "Do it or you and your sister gets it." she snarled quietly so the peering Paprika couldn't hear. She beat up Cheddar a lot but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He curled up in the dirty litterbox shaky. He didn't know what to do now. Chapter 1 20 moons later... : Cheddar sat at a large window, on the top floor of their big house. He could take in all the views, and no one would disturb him. It was his favorite place. It was safe. : Still, his housemates treated him like dirt. To this day, he didn't understand why they all reacted so badly that day. It was so long ago he could barely even remember. : But he remembered his kittypet leader, Chestnut, raking his claws across his ear tip, which sliced it. : And the most terrible thing he remembered was watching with horror as his father was killed by Chestnut, then his body was tossed carelessly to a bloodthirsty dog, which then ripped it apart. : Cheddar shivered and flicked his ear. He still didn't like the way air blew through the nick. It felt uncomfortable. He missed Fin deeply. : Fin had always been there for him, he told him stories, played with him, and even gave him a few tips on how to be a show cat. : Cheddar's belly rumbled and he curled his tail around his skinny frame. The other cats wouldn't allow him to eat properly, they would always chase him away. : The only times he got to eat was when everyone in the house was asleep, which was rare, or when Frosty brought him some food from her share. : ''Frosty. ''He closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful face, and he couldn't stop himself from purring. He held no anger toward the she-cat. She was one of the only cats who was kind to him. : When Frosty's wounds healed all those moons ago, she had tried to tell her father, Chestnut, what had really happened, that it was her idea, but he didn't believe her. : Frosty tried and tried more than ten times before finally giving up. Chestnut was just too stubborn to accept he was wrong. : Frosty never forgave herself for what happened that day. Cheddar couldn't bare to see her so upset, that he always did his best to push it out of her mind. And it had worked, Frosty was slowly leaving the past and moving on to the future. : Over the moons, Cheddar and Frosty had grown very close. At moonlit nights they would sit in the window together and watch the stars dance across the sky. They had so much fun, everything was so happy and peaceful for Cheddar whenever Frosty was with him, and he knew the feeling in his heart couldn't be ignored for long. : So on a bright starry night, when they sat in the window together, with his heart pounding and worried excited thoughts rushed through is mind, he asked her the question. : "Frosty... I-I don't know what I would have done without you. Every time I'm alone, I feel so lost and sad... but when you're by my side, I know where I belong in this world, I feel happier than the happiest cat in the world... I love you, Frosty... Will you be my mate...?" : Frosty had listened in calm silence, her blue eyes stared unblinking into his green ones, emotions sparkling in them. She did not wait a second before answering, and broke into a purr, resting her muzzle agianst his. : "I thought you'd never ask..." : ...That had been a few moons ago. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone else. If they found out, Cheddar would be killed and Frosty may be punished. : Cheddar sat up and waited to see her pad in and sit with him in their window, but most nights she couldn't get away from her family, and she didn't want to risk being caught. She only appeared when everyone was asleep. : She hadn't came up here in almost a week. Maybe she would tonight. But Cheddar never let his hopes soar too high. He lowered his head as the hours went by and the moon floated across the sky, until his chin was resting on his paws and his eyes were closed. : A draft blew aganist his fur and he shivered. He was only half asleep when a dream began to form in his head. He was outside... he never went outside... and he felt comfortable. It was weird, a place he'd never seen before. : Towering plants stood all over the place, with smaller patches littering the ground. Sunlight broke through the leaves above and dappled the grassy ground under his paws. : Behind him were three cats he'd never seen before. They followed him with confident steps and loyal expressions. His dream cracked when he heard a crack coming from the real world. What an odd dream. : His eyes peeled open and he lifted his head. Coming through the shadowy doorway was the slender frame of Frosty. Forgetting his dream, Cheddar let out a purr and jumped down from the window. : "You haven't been able to come up here in ages!" Cheddar remarked, brushing his muzzle to her soft black one. Frosty sighed. "I know, I know... I've tried to, really, I have, but someone always has their eyes on me." : Frosty was an award winning show-cat. She was well looked after by their housefolk, and her room-mates. She was treated like royalty. : "It's fine..." Cheddar reassured her with a lick to her cheek. "All that matters is you're here now," he said, turning and leaping back onto the window. The moon was far across the sky, but it was still beautiful out. : Frosty waited a few tense seconds, looking uncertain, before gracefully leaping to his ginger side. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the stars and clouds roll around, until Frosty broke it. : "Cheddar... I..." she hesitated, refusing to look him in the eyes. Cheddar watched her closely, through concerned green eyes. Frosty was never so unconfident before. Something must be awfully wrong. : "You can tell me anything, Frosty," Cheddar urged her gently, leaning close to rest his nose on her ear for a second before pulling back. : Frosty nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay..." : She sat up straighter and looked him in the eye. "Cheddar. I'm expecting. They're yours." : Cheddar's heart seemed to slow and he stared at her. Kits? His? His kits? "Frosty... that's... that's great!" he broke the silence with a purr, rubbing his muzzle along her cheek. : He was going to be a father! He'd teach them everything he knew! :Frosty pulled away, looking troubled. "No, it's not." Cheddar stared at her in confusion. She sighed. "What will happen when the others find out? They're bound to. They'll kill you, and the kits." : Cheddar's heart sank. She was right... "What are we going to do?" : Frosty frowned. "I don't know. I'll try to think of something," she meowed, turning away and disappearing into the shadows of the door without another word, leaving Cheddar staring after her in dismay. :Terrible things were going to happen... Chapter 2 : More coming soon Category:Fan Fictions Category:Patchfeather14's Fanfics